guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are the predominant species in the Guardian Universe due to the substantially larger population in comparison to Beastkin-- they used this to their advantage and eventually forced the Beastkin into slavery by sheer force and have reigned supreme ever since. History Before the Enlightenment era humans lived very docile lives across the vast continent of Donidae and although the villages were few and far between they all lived under the same crown. However, eventually, due to differing views as to how the kingdom should've been run they began to separate into varying political parties which soon became their own independent dominions from what is now known as Dextaia under the names of Corvus, Panthera, and Dendroa. This marked the beginning of trade which eventually brought over the ideals of different countries, this includes the now commonly worshiped monotheistic religion of Pareusism to Donidae, this is when the first Priest arose- a scholar by the name of Micah Frevert -and began to dissect the holy book known today as the Doni. Among other things it was said that humans walked the earth before any animal did-- so with the eventual discovery of beastkin here was a surge of superiority that wiped over the populace which tried their best to suppress the influence of their animal-like counterparts which eventually lead to the enslavement of the species as a whole. Although the royal families of each sanction remained the same for decades upon decades in the recent years the kingdom of Dextaia was taken over by the Caddick family whom exiled the former royals to elsewhere and now live in the lap of leisure. This recent change has caused some turmoil amongst the other kingdoms however the threat of war seems far away for most-- at least from the outside. Physical Appearance They are the common human-- no ears, no tails, no animalistic features at all if they're purebred. They follow the same rules that apply to humans in real life-- darker hair and eyes are common due to their dominance and et cetera. Their clothing styles depend on where they reside; Dendroa follows an Asiatic theme, Dextaia follows an Indian theme, Corvus follows a Greek theme, and Panthera follows an English theme. Societal Order It may be broken down into three main classes excluding Beastkin; * Royal - Those who govern the kingdom and are said to be related by blood to those who had founded their kingdom with the exception of Dextaia. * Upper Class - Consisting of nobles, dukes, earls, ladies not directly related to the royal lineage but rather granted such titles due to wealth or fame. * Working Class - Anyone who has to work to make sure ends meet without anything grand to their name; the commonspeople. Abilities Sometimes their are occurrences of supernatural abilities such as sight, contact healing, and other similar instances in humans and only humans; they are often said to be gifts from Pareus which often results in those with such gift becoming a Priest / Priestess / Priestx. Known Abilities: * Sight Clairvoyance - The ability to view into ones future to a degree; this can be dependent on the being involved or possessing it. * Contact Healing - The ability to touch someone and heal them also known as spiritual healing, touch healing, and similar. * Spiritual Clairvoyance - The ability to act as a medium between the spiritual world and the physical world. * Enhanced Senses - An increase in one or more senses; hearing, sight, touch, taste, and smell. * Plant Manipulation - The ability to bend plants to your will by growth; rapid maturity and simple movement. Category:Human